Bag o' Tricks II
| image = File:BagOfTricks.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = 7.30.2015 | winningfaction = The Triplets | roster = #, player #Darth Nox #Dee #Yuiop #Plasmid #Boquise #Auramyna #Okosan #Gubbey #Dd515087 #Jay Gold | first = Yuiop | last = Boquise | mvp = Boquise | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Yuli's Bag o' Tricks Mafia. It began on July 30th, 2015 and ended in a The Triplets win in N5 (August 10). Game Mechanics Each day and night cycle will be in standard mafia style. However, at the end of each cycle, a list of everyone who acted (player names, not roles) will be published. Once again, the Magic Bag placed in the center of the cellar would be used by each wizard to draw an ability. After an ability (Spell) is used, it goes back into the Bag o' Tricks to be distributed again. Anyone who does not have a Spell at the beginning of a cycle gets to draw one (PMed by the Great Wizard). A player may draw the same Spell as many times in a row as random.org seems fitting. When a player dies, whatever Spell he has at that time will be lost forever and not returned to the Bag. If a spell is used, it is returned to the bag. If it is not used, it is held. This is true regardless of whether the spell was successful or not. The only exception is if the spell is used, but the caster dies in the same cycle. The contents of the Magic Bag at the beginning of the game: #Thunderbolt (RID Kill) #Incapacitate (Block) #Entangle (Trap = Block + save + cannot talk during the next day) #Charm (Vote redirect) #Mirror Image (Self Vote Manip x2 or x3) #True Sight (Faction spy) #Immobility (Block) #Invisibility (Makes the target immune to any harmful spell or action for one cycle, player is able to act and talk in the main thread) #Invoke Familiar (A player who casts this spell is randomly assigned a familiar. As long as the wizard lives, the familiar lives. As long as the familiar lives, the wizard my send a message 75 characters to another player. More than one wizard may have a familiar and a wizard may have more than one familiar, if he gets the spell a second/third etc time) #Invoke Oracle (May ask the host one yes or no question limited to 10 words during the night or day) Orange spells do NOT show in the NP, Blue spells always show in the NP if successful. Rules *Tie lynch - all tied players die. *Kills are blocking kills (unless the kill target is also killing). *If someone with a day action is blocked, they do not get their day action. Order of Actions *Invisibility || Assassinate >> Entangle >> Invoke Familiar >> Entrapment >> Immobility > Thunderbolt >> Incapacitate >> Clairvoyance >> True Sight>> Invoke Oracle >> Charm >> Mirror Image Notes on OOA * || indicates that nothing may affect a person who is Invisible. * Charm >> Mirror Image means that whoever casts Charm moves ALL votes regardless of weight (x1, x2, or x3) if he targets someone casting Mirror Image. Outing your role is banned. Anyone who does it loses their ability for the next night AND for the following day, all votes against them count as double i.e. someone voting x2 on them would actually be voting x4. There may or may not be secret abilities and/or attributes not listed in the OP. Role Description The Triplets - Know each other - WINCON: Be in majority They want to be sure that one of them is the apprentice. They've allied together to eliminate their competition (part of the game) before they duke it out amongst themselves (not part of this game). *Triplet 1 "The Mischiever" *Triplet 2 "The Duke" *Triplet 3 "The Rogue" BTSC does not happen by default but baddies do know each other. Any baddies who elect to forfeit their ability once (the spell goes back into the Bag unused) enters into the Baddie BTSC. The Night Kill will be given to one of the baddies at random until BTSC is established when the ability is powerplayable inside the BTSC. Baddies with BTSC must sacrifice one action among those drawn from the Bag that night in order to get a Night Kill. The NK cannot be blocked by blocking a carrier but baddies can chose a "carrier" to be displayed in the NP as "acting". ---- The Apprentices - WINCON: Eliminate the Triplets and Assassin. *The Necromancer *The Sorcerer *The Arcanist *The Summoner *The Diviner *The Invoker *The Transmuter One of the wizards, however, isn't a warlock at all, but a trained assassin sent to kill the Great Wizard. He does not draw from the Bag o' Tricks, nor does he lose his abilities if used. Each night, he may choose between Assassinate (RID Kill), Clairvoyance (Role Spy), or Entrapment (Block). Additionally, ONCE DURING THE GAME, he may make his vote count as x2. Lastly, he must PM the host before the end of every cycle saying whether he wants to be included in the list of players who acted. If the Indy fails to do this, he will be listed as a player who acted. WINCON: Be the last "warlock" standing. Host's Summary Winning Faction The Triplets *Boquise - Triplet 1 "The Mischiever" *Plasmid - Triplet 2 "The Duke" *Darth Nox - Triplet 3 "The Rogue" MVP: Boquise Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster #Darth Nox - Triplet 3 "The Rogue" - Lynched D1 #Dee - The Sorcerer - Killed N5 #Yuiop - The Diviner - Killed N1 #Plasmid - Triplet 2 "The Duke" - Lynched D2 #Boquise - Triplet 1 "The Mischiever" #Auramyna - The Necromancer - Killed N2 #Okosan - The Arcanist - Lynched D3 #Gubbey - The Invoker - Lynched D4 #Dd515087 - The Summoner - Killed N4 #Jay Gold - The Transmuter - Killed N5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 10